objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Running for Vice President ~part 2
RFVP is where all bfdi contestants (19 veterans, 11 rookies) running for vice president. The second runner up will be the secretary. The president of Yoyle City was announced to be Firey. Ever since BFDIA episode 5e was released, people started to live there. The contest will be held in Goiky. (You can put the pics if you want but no fixing this story) Some parts have vulgar language so if you're 12 years old and above, you can read this! :D 1st part is here... Read my other fanfic... Last chapter: Leafy: My prize is a picture of Firey... And he's so cute!!- Everyone: No one cares!!! Leafy: D: Match: LOL she totally like deserved it... Leafy: :D I have enough for everybody... *gives everyone the Lava syringe* Leafy: :O *runs away* Ruby: >:) *Throws syringe* Leafy: AAAH!!! *dead ~Bubble from 5a* Toothpaste: Okay... Now time recover her *uses Recovery center iPad app to recover Leafy* Leafy: *shudder* steal...*shudder* Dream Island *thumb sucks* Toothpaste: Okay if the president calls you safe, you get this cupcake... (Firey arrives inside a limousine) Match: :O Like OMG I want to have like a limousine!! *daydreams* Firey: Hey... guys... *sparkle, sparkle* Girls (except Dora and Match <--Daydreaming): :"D *breathes in and out deeply* Guys: Limousine :O Firey: Anyway, The Yoylecakes, you won last time so you get presents from Toothpaste... Toothpaste: I gave them already... Firey: Okay, so my speaker box will just give you Oozers the presents and I only have 14 presents so meaning that 1 of you will be eliminated... Donut: Firey!! Firey: What? Donut: this isn't funny... Firey: Ugh... Chapter 2b: Confession part 2 Firey: The people safe are: Fries Puffball Needle Obviously not Coiny *hey!! - Coiny* Pin Yellow Face TB GB and Spongy Coiny: Ugh... I'm at the bottom 7... Firey: But you're safe... Coiny: Like I would believe that- Firey: *throws present onto Coiny's face* It's because you made the team name you idiot... Spongy for participating in the bar contest again you too are safe... And also SB SB: YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE ME SAFE A FEW MINUTES OR SO AGO!!! Firey: Woody- Woody: afjsldvkf (BFDI episode 2- 4) Firey: is safe despite being afraid of everything... Woody: *Sigh of relief* FINAL 4: '''David, Donut, Dora and Flower Firey: The 2 of you *points David and Dora* are annoying and don't do much in the team... David: Aw, seriously?! Dora: Cállate, David! No debería haber estado en el equipo de Pin ... Yo merezco estar en el equipo de la lágrima ~Google Translate... (Shut up, David! I shouldn't have been on Pin's team... I deserve to be on Teardrop's team ~typed it by myself) Donut: Shut up, Dora!! You blob of flesh... You're so annoying... You're as a annoying as David!! Dora: Cállate, gilipollas!! (literalmente... porque se parece a una) Usted no es el jefe de mí, pequeño trozo de masa!! (Shut up, a**hole!! (literally... because he looks like one) You're not the boss of me, you little piece of dough!! ~typed it by myself) Firey: While you 2 *points Flower and Donut* are mean... But Donut is safe because he's cherry filling inside is delicious... '''FINAL 3: '''David, Dora and Flower Flower: If you eliminate me, I'll crush your limousine with my recently refurnished... ANNOUNCER... CRUSHER!! Firey: Dora is safe because she's the least horrible out of everyone... Flower: Gr!! *slaps Dora* Dora: >:( Firey: Flower you are safe... You may be mean but at least you participated in the bar contest... And David you are eliminated! David: Aw, serious- *gets flung into the TLC* ''INTRO'' '''Inside The TLC David: Aw, Seriously?! Aw, Seriously?! Aw, Seriously?! Aw, Seriously?! Aw, Seriously?! Aw, Seriously?! Aw, Seriously?! Aw, Seriously?! Chapter 2c: Confession part 3 Oozing team: What?! Our prize is ooze?! Pin: Yay!! *eats ooze* Blocky: God dammit! Pin, seriously?! Toothpaste: Anyway, since I'm too lazy to make contests, I'll let my friend who is now my co-host, Drumstick think of a contest... Drumstick: *on the phone* So I was like yeah and Baguette was like (Flashback:Bonjour, je suis Baguette) and I was like- Oops... Anyways, like hi!! I'm like Drumstick... Anywho, do any of you have a crush on another person? TTYL guys Baguette is the person I have a crush on... Baguette (Came out of nowhere): Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Drumstick: Anyway, the contest is confessing your love for the person you have a crush on and this contest is individual too... First 4 people with their pair will receive immunity... The first one who receive immunity will give 1 person immunity... Ready? Pencil: But- :"| Drumstick: Start!! *hits herself at the gong* Pencil: (in her mind) What the heck should I do? I'm too shy and embarrassed to do this... damn! Damn!! DAMN!!! ''>//.\\< Announcer: Back with Leafy... Toothpaste: Leafy? You're not doing anything... What's wrong Leafy: *blushing* You see... I... knda like Firey... Toothpaste: I'm gonna tell Firey- Leafy: WHAT?! >:O Toothpaste: and here's your immunity card because you're the first one who confessed to me about your feelings for Mr President... Leafy: Really?! Thanks! Pen: ''Hmmm... I don't have a crush on someone... I'll never receive immunity :( ''(Sees Pencil) Pencil: Uhh... :"| Pen: ?... Yes? Is there something you want to tell me? Pencil: O//_\\O Pen: I see... I know what you mean >:) Pencil: N-no!! I-it's not what it looks like... *Pen is walking closer and she is walking backwards* Pen: You have... Pencil: No... Pen: A... Pencil: >//_\\< Pen: Fever! That's the reason why your face is red... Pencil: O-oh... '''I've had it!!!' Pen: Huh? Pencil: I'm not sick!! I have a crush on you!! It's just that I'm scared you just might reject me!! Pen: ... Pencil: D-drumstick?! Drumstick: Both of you receive immunity! Pen: Huh? Immunity for nothing?! Yay!! Pencil: But- Drumstick: *whispers* I drained his like memory to forget about you confessing to like him *winks* Pencil: T-thanks :"| *stops blushing* So... ahem... Wanna join our alliance Drumstick: Sure like okay! :) Pen: I still don't know how I got immunity with Penc- Okay... Now I know why... Drumstick, you put forgetfulness powder on me!!! Pencil: S-so does that mean you- Pen: You have a crush on me... Of course... It's how you act when you're with me... I'm not ready for relationships so... *ahem* L-let's just be friends 'kay *winks* Pencil: :| :"| Toothpaste: 2 spots left... Leafy: I'll give Bubble immunity... Bubble: After being so moin to yoio, you goive moi immunitoi... Thanks!! Leafy: So are we friends? Bubble: No... Leafy: :O Toothpaste can I- Toothpaste: So Leafy, Pencil, Pen and Bubble have immunity... 2 spots left by the way... and Leafy, no changing the person whom you gave immunity... Eraser: *whistling* Match(out of nowhere): *kisses Eraser* Eraser: *after kissing* What the- Match: Shush... My love :) Eraser: O-okay... Everyone(except Blocky, Donut,Dora,Flower, SB & Toothpaste): Awww... Toothpaste, Blocky, Donut, Flower and SB: Whatever... Dora: lo que... Baguette *out of nowhere*: quel que... Drumstick: Immune!! Match: :) Eraser: So does that mean I'm your... Boyfriend? Match: Like, OMG! Yes of course! Everyone(except Blocky, Donut,Dora,Flower, SB & Toothpaste): Awww... Toothpaste, Blocky, Donut, Flower and SB: Whatever... Dora: lo que... Baguette: quel que... Toothpaste: 1 spot left... Teardrop: *thinking* ... Woody: aaahh... :) Teardrop: ? Woody: :"| Drumstick: *hiding in the bush* Oh come on Teardrop... Teardrop: *shakes head* *points SB* *nods* Woody: Goikybook - Log In, Sign Up or Learn More! What is Goikybook? Goikybook is similar to Facebook but in BFDI world... Totally in a different dimension Home Page Match: Ever notice that Bubble doesn't replace letters in some words with "oi" that much? Book, Ice Cube and 3 other people like this (Bubble, Pencil and Ruby) *Bubble: Of coirse, I know that... Pencil: Why is he so cute, kind and a gentleman Bubble, Ruby and 13 other people liked this (The whole Yoylecakes team members) *Pen: You're obviously referring to me right? 29 people like this (Everyone except Toothpaste, Donut and Flower) *Drumstick: Both of you are so cute together 14 people like this (All female contestants) *Match: (to Pen) OMG!! LOL!! 12 people like this (All female contestants except Flower and Dora) David: Aw seriously?! *Dora: Cállate o te mato! **Fries: Using Google Translate to translate this comment 27 people like this (All contestants except David, Dora and Flower) ' Gelatin: Hey guys, have you ever notice that Leafy is the worst character''' ever made? '''Bubble, Blocky and 27 other people like this (All contestants excluding the host and co-host and Leafy) *Match: OMG!! Like, that is so, like, true! **Pencil: IKR!! Ruby: Why is Donut, Flower and Dora mean and annoying? Gelatin and 29 other people like this (All except Flower, Donut and Dora) *Flower: Shut up you piece of crap... 2 people like this (Donut and Dora) **Ruby: My sister, Poo is crap... Literally... 65 people like this (Everyone except Flower, Donut and Dora) *Match: ROFL *To Ruby* Author (Thefreesmarter): Can you guys help me think of a contest for the next chapter/episode? *'Amethyst, Firey and 66 other people like this (All contestants and host and co-host and Ruby's sisters)' *Ruby: Finding my sisters 35 people like this (Her sisters) *Puffball: Reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain again! ^_^ **GB: No way!! Are you out of your mind 58 people like this (All BFDIA contestants, Bubble and Ruby's sisters) *'Blocky: Wrestling... 17 people like this (All male contestants and Toothpaste) *Gelatin: Pokemon maybe 2 people like this (Coiny and Firey) *Bubble: I was thoinking of Finding all Inanimate Insanity choiracters to deboit and we randomly rearroinge the teams but TD and Pin are still team loiders 66 people like this (All except Flower and Donut) *Nickel: I'm already here on your team ya know... 15 people like this (All munchkins) (munchkins are Team Yoylecakes) *Thefreesmarter: Bubble wins!! I'll make the chapter tomorrow 68 people like this (All contestants and host and co-host and Ruby's sisters) *Thefreesmarter: Hey guys what do you think of this pic? I took a picture of them with the logo...'' '' *Bubble: OMBB!! Best photo evoir!! *Fries: Oh my potato...I watched Inanimate insanity!! *Match: OMG, OMG, OMG!! Love the photo... *Leafy: Wow... *David: Aw, seriously?! Teardrop: He friend-zoned me :( Snowball likes this *Match: That's too, like, bad... You could just, like, move on and, like, have a crush on someone else... He's just, like, a jerk, ya' know... 49 people like this (All female contestants + Ruby's sisters) ' GB: I just notice something... Why do girls get more likes than boys? 49 people like this (All female contestants + Ruby's sisters) *GB: see... It happened again... *Match: Cuz,like we're so better than those jerky boys... Except you Eraser *mwah* 49 people like this (All female contestants + Ruby's sisters and Drumstick excluding Flower) *TB: Maybe because we're not that thirsty for likes... 20 people like this (All male contestants, Firey and Toothpaste) *Bubble: But yoio are... 50 (All female contestants + Ruby's sisters and Drumstick) *Leafy: Sorry guys for stealing Dream Island... Are we friends now? If yes, please like... 1 person like this (Woody) GOIKYBOOK LOGGING OUT After every chapter finish Goikybook will be open... Chapter 3: Dusting Inanimate Islanders... Author's notes: I randomized the Title... LOL... Back to story Dusty: *drools* Bubble: ? Crayon: And I was like, OMG and he was like, what is your, like, problem? Match: OMG, like, he's so totally, like, weird... Toothpaste: Match, Bubble... It's time for cake at stake... CAKE AT STAKE SONG PLAYS (IN BFDI) Announcer: Firey arrived as the contestants greeted him Chauffer: *opens limousine door* Firey: Hey guys... Everyone *except Flower, Dora, Donut and Coiny*: Welcome, Mr President... Leafy: *being pushed by Blocky* Ow... Oh! Uh... Announcer: Leafy was pushed by Blocky just infront of Firey. Leafy is now infront of him. Leafy: *stands up* ... Firey: *gives a warm smile* Leafy: :"O *runs back to the crowd* Announcer: the contestants started glaring at Leafy... Leafy: *stops blushing* ... Firey: The cake today's Ice Cream cake... Leafy, Pencil, Pen, Match, Eraser, Teardrop and Snowball you won immunity so you guys are safe... You too, Bubble... Bubble: Deloicious!! *eats Ice cream cake* Firey: The person who had put the best effort of the contest is... Woody! You get to spin the wheel... Woody: :D Blocky: Seriously?! Woody: *spins wheel* Firey Speaker Box: You receive... A picture of Teardrop?! Teardrop: >:O Woody: :"D Firey: Anyway, Woody is automatically safe... The other people who are safe are... Everyone except Donut, Flower, Dora and GB... Donut, Flower, Dora and GB: DAMMIT!! Firey: Out of the 4 people, GB is safe... GB: Oh my Golf club, that was close... *catches Ice Cream cake* my chances of being a VP went from 3.444% to 6.833% Firey: Flower, even if you're mean, you're safe... Flower: Holy pollination! Yay!! *catches the cake* Final 2: Donut and Dora Firey: Puffball speaker box will announce who will be eliminated... Puffball SB (speaker box): Dora, why don't you go explore the TLC... *passes cake to Donut* Dora: NO! No quiero que te acerques a ese monstruo- *gets flung into the TLC* Dora's interview Dora: No puedo creer que fui eliminado ... Si yo fuera el vicepresidente, me mato David y destruir el clonador ... Interviewer: Nope can't understand you... You're talking too quickly... Back to story Donut: Finally! No more spanish talking blob of flesh... She is so annoying... Pencil: I can't believe I'm saying this but you're right... Firey: I'll see you all at the next cake at stake... *winks at Leafy* Leafy: *faints* Toothpaste: *whispers to Drumstick* I didn't actually tell him that she has a crush on him... Drumstick: *whispers to Toothpaste* O-kay... Toothpaste: The next contest suggested by Bubble from Goikybook- Bubble: *makes face* (From BFDI episode 19-20) Toothpaste: Is finding the II characters... Nickel: :D Puffball: Nickel's so happy and excited... When he's happy, I'm happy... Nickel: Uhh... Puffball, why are you staring at me like that? Puffball: *Turns around...* :"| Blocky's interview Blocky: You know what really makes me sick? Interviewer: What? Blocky: Love... It's everywhere!! I just saw Pen and Pencil talking, Eraser and Match kissing... Puffball making eye contact with Nickel, Firey winking at Leafy.... They're all gross... Like, why don't we just go back to competing for VP... Interviewer: You have a point there... Back to story Toothpaste: Whoever gets all Inanimate Insanity characters, excluding Nickel, wins... Drumstick: Is everyone ready?- Contestants: yes, you bet, why wouldn't I? Drumstick: And GO!! *GOOONG!!* Announcer: Salt and Pepper are hiding in GB's underground factory Salt: OMG, like, it's a good thing nobody can find us here... Pepper: Like, yeah, I'm glad that no one can't find us, like, here you know... Announcer: Mewanwhile, with Test Tube and OJ were swimming with a cork on them trying to hide from the BFDI competitors... Test Tube: According to my calculations, All competitors from BFDI are trying to find us... OJ: It's so obvious right? Test Tube: I know... Awkward conversation to the max... OJ: So... umm... what should we do? Announcer: Meanwhile, inside a house... Bow: CHAIRS!! Apple: O-kay Marshmallow: Bow, pipe down... Bow: OMG, why is guava here... or is it kiwi... Apple: Oh come on... Can't we just be friends here... Bow: Ugh... Fine, whatevs... Marshmallow: We should form an alliance!! Apple: What's an alliance... Bow: I still have no idea what an appliance is... Marshmallow: Ugh... We should be friends... Bow: Alright, coolness! Apple: :D Bubble: Ah hah!! Bow: Sadness :( Marshmallow and Apple: AAH!! Bubble: Yoiy! I have 3 of them... Toothpaste: Now put them in this giant cage... Knife: Watch it, big piece of cube... Blocky: Shut up dumb ass... *puts knife in the Oozing team's cage* Knife: Ugh... Baseball and Suitcase: NICKEL!! Nickel: Hey guys... Baseball: We're just going to put ourselves in the cage for your team :) Nickel: Thanks... Toothpaste: The Oozers really need to catch up... because the Yoylecakes have 5 II characters while the Oozers have 1... Bomby: OMG!! Bomb: A-a-a-a-a-a-another B-b-b-b-b-b-bomb like m-m-m-m-m-me?!?! Bomby: *puts Bomb in the cage* Pin: You sounded a bit like Match... Salt: Like, OMG! Stop touching me... Pin: *puts Salt into the wrong cage...* Teardrop: *puts Cherries into the cage* Cherry #1: WTH, she's not talking... Cherry #2: She's a weirdo... Lightbulb: Omga! *runs away from Needle* Needle: Get back here!! D:< Match: Oh my Matchstick factory! You are so jerky, like, right now... Trophy: Shut up... Match: Excuse me... *slaps Trophy into the Oozing team's cage accidentally* Match: Oops... Knife: You're bad at talking to ladies- Trophy: PICTURE!! Knife: I'll shut up now... GB: Hello, Balloon... Balloon: What the- GB: *pops Balloon* GB: Ruby, can I borrow you're PHPRC Ruby: Ugh, no... Wait! HEY!! GB: *recovers Balloon in the cage* Balloon: Aw, come on! Book: Come back here girl!... boy... girl... boy... Paintbrush: Take Paper instead!! Announcer: Hours later... Toothpaste: The Yoylecakes win again... with 2 more contestants than The Oozing team... Drumstick: So here are the II characters in Team Yoylecakes: Bow, Apple, Marshmallow, Suitcase, Baseball, Test Tube, OJ, Paper, Paintbrush, Cherries, Box, Salt, Pepper and Bomb Toothpaste: As for The Oozing team: Balloon, Yin-Yang, Lightbulb, Trophy, Knife, Tissues, Soap, Cheesy, Microphone, Pickle, Fan and Taco Drumstick: So Pin, Blocky, SB, Donut, Flower, TB, Puffball, GB, Yellow Face, Woody, Needle, Coiny, Spongy, Balloon, Yin-Yang, Lightbulb, Trophy, Knife, Tissues, Soap, Cheesy, Microphone, Pickle, Fan and Taco are up for elimination... AGAIN! Donut's interview Donut: I have the worst team ever. I have been up for elimination twice in a row... Interviewer: ... You can at least change teams after Cake at Stake ya' know... Donut: Why didn't the host tell me?! Interviewer: No idea... Epilogue Toothpaste: Yoylecakes, for winning 2 in a row (Or 3 I lost count), you guys get houses Munchkins (A.K.A: team Yoylecakes): YAY! (Yoiy ~Bubble) (Coolness!! ~Bow) Chair ads Bow: Hi everyone! I'll show you something that can make you really cool... It's a chair! You can, like, sit on it or stand near it or even dance near it, too! It's super cool! It'll make you cool, too! So, yeah buy it now... We have limited stock!! ~ Goikybook 'time!! Bow: Who wants to buy CHAIRS? ''- with Munchkins '''She (Bow), Marshmallow and 62 other people like this (All munchkins and Ruby's 35 sisters) *Bubble: I want 1 for my house we just had... 64 people like this ' Match: LOL!! remember what happened 2 hours ago '' - with Salt, Pepper and Pencil and 36 other people (Ruby and her 35 sisters)'' Emerald, Gold and 37 other people like this (Salt, Pepper, Pencil and Ruby and her sisters) *Salt: Can I tell them **Match: Ok... *Salt: Spongy fall onto the spikes in the evil forest 60 people like this (All Yoylecakes team members exception of Rocky, Book and Bubble) Author: So guys, can we think of a contest again? Peridot, Pepper and 95 other people like this (All except the author) *Ruby: Find my sisters... 64 people like this '(All munchkins and Ruby's 35 sisters and Drumstick except Ruby)' *Book: I prefer a quiz 23 people like this (All female contestants except Flower and Taco) *Puffball: Kill the people in David Land 45 people like this (All except some boys) **'Salt: OMG! Good Idea... ***Pepper: IKR *Author: Why aren't the boys making suggestions? 62 people like this (All girls) **Coiny: Not thirsty for likes... 33 people like this (All boys even Firey) ***'Match: You have, like, 33 likes... I thought you're not thirsty for likes... 62 people like this (All girls except Flower) *'''Author: Ruby wins... Gelatin: Meet my 17 Gelatin friends... -with Peach, Blackberry, Banana and 14 other people '''Green Apple, Poo and 14 other people like this *Match: All are awful at, like, life saving... ' 25 people like this (All female contestants)' GOIKYBOOK SIGNED OUT Opens after 1 chapter... Running for Vice President ~part 3 It's here! Reasons why I divided RFVP into 3 or so Cuz I feel like it...